Ilusión
by putraerae
Summary: AU/ "Tidak, ini bukan ilusi, my dear." #AizenXIchigo #Lemon Mind to RnR?


"_Ladies and gentleman_, _here it is_, _your most favorite illusionist, _Aizen Sousuke!"

Tepukkan tangan yang meriah menyambut "penampakan" sosok lelaki berambut coklat bergelombang dengan baju pesulap putihnya. Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai Aizen Sousuke itu memulai beberapa ilusi andalannya. Ia memulai penampilannya dengan ilusi-ilusi ringan. Mulai dari mengembalikan kaleng ke bentuk semula, permainan kartu, dan sulap yang masih bisa dibayangkan bagaimana terjadinya tanpa ilusi.

Lalu, ia memulainya dengan ilusi-ilusi berat dan tidak dapat dibayangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mulai dengan diriku sebagai 'korban'nya?" kata Aizen, sementara seorang perempuan yang menjadi asistennya membawa sebuah lingkaran besar yang dapat diputar.

Aizen mencari siapa yang akan menjadi asistennya untuk ilusinya kali ini. "Baiklah, siapa yang berminat untuk menjadi asistenku kali ini?" Ratusan penonton mengangkat tangannya, menandakan kalau mereka berminat untuk menjadi asisten Aizen.

Di antara lautan penonton, terdapat sesosok lelaki berambut _orange_ terang yang tampak bosan. "_Tch_! Kenapa aku harus terjebak di dalam pertunjukan bodoh ini? Kalau bukan karena Yuzu, aku pasti tidak mau ke tempat bodoh ini!" gerutunya kesal.

Lelaki itu tidak percaya pada hal yang disebut _ilusi_. Setiap sulap yang ditunjukkan oleh Aizen ia anggap sebagai trik. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang disebut dengan keajaiban dan ilusi.

Iris coklat Aizen terpaku ke arah lelaki itu. Rambut jingga menyolok lelaki itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia menggunakan bakat yang ia miliki untuk menuntun lelaki itu ke arah panggung. Ia membuat ilusi bangku lelaki itu terbang ke arah panggung.

Lelaki berambut _orange_ itu tidak takjub sama sekali—sementara penonton yang lain takjub. Ia hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menampakkan wajah tidak suka. _'Cih, triknya cukup hebat,'_ batinnya. Aizen menggerakkan tangannya, sementara kursi yang diduduki lelaki itu bergerak sesuai gerakkan tangan Aizen.

"Namamu Kurosaki Ichigo, kan? Selamat, kau akan menjadi asistenku kali ini!" kata Aizen kepada lelaki yang disebut Ichigo itu. Wajah Ichigo makin berkerut. _'Darimana lelaki itumengetahui namaku?'_ batin Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusión<br>[Esto no es ilusión, mi querido]***

**Warning: AU, OOC, Lemon, Yaoi, M/M, Typo(s), Humor yang tidak terasa, hints GrimmIchi dan RenIchi, DLDR**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Aizen tertawa kecil melihat kerutan di kening Ichigo bertambah. "Kufufu~ Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kau menjadi asistenku untuk malam ini saja, Ichigo?" tanya Aizen. Kekesalan Ichigo makin bertambah. Bagaimana tidak, sudah harus menonton acara sulap bodoh, ia harus menjadi asisten dari si pesulap lagi. Bagaimana tidak kesal?<p>

Aizen menuntun Ichigo ke panggung pertunjukkan. Melihat kekesalan Ichigo, Aizen pun berkata, "_Ladies and gentleman_, biar saya perkenalkan asisten baru saya yang _manis_—"

Aizen mengedip ke arah Ichigo—yang bukannya makin senang dengan "pujian" Aizen, tapi malah semakin kesal—lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—Kurosaki Ichigo! Terima kasih sudah berminat menjadi asisten saya kali ini."

Kekesalan Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Direbutnya mikrofon yang ada di tangan Aizen, lalu ia berkata, "Aku muak dengan hal bodoh seperti ini! Aku muak! Ini hanya trik, bukan ilusi! Ilusi itu tidak ada!" dan membantingnya. Ichigo pun meninggalkan panggung. Aizen pun tersenyum licik melihat kelakuan Ichigo.

'_Kufufu, ilusi itu tidak ada? Anak itu menarik juga ya,'_ batinnya. Aizen pun segera melakukan ilusinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya—terlihat seperti—tertusuk oleh pisau, berharap membuat para penonton terpukau oleh ilusinya—khusus Ichigo. Namun yang diharapkan tidak kagum pada ilusinya. Ichigo hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya di atas meja tempat ia makan bersama keluarganya.

Ya, acara sulap Aizen ini tidak diadakan di gedung pertunjukan mewah seperti pesulap terkenal lainnya, melainkan hanya di restoran yang bisa dibilang tidak mewah. Restoran ini milik rekan kerjanya, Kuchiki Byakuya, yang merupakan rekannya sejak kecil.

Pukul sebelas malam. Pertunjukan Aizen pun selesai. Aizen pun mengakhiri ilusinya dengan salam kepada penonton yang memperebutkan tanda tangan dan fotonya. Aizen tidak bisa menolak keinginan penggemar-penggemarnya, segera saja ia layani mereka. Ditengah layanannya kepada para penggemarnya, keping coklatnya menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam, seakan-akan berusaha menyampaikan pesan dari pikirannya kepada Ichigo.

Meja makan yang diduduki keluarga Kurosaki. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kurosaki menikmati sulap yang diperlihatkan oleh Aizen—kecuali Ichigo tentunya. Yuzu—salah satu anak perempuan keluarga Kurosaki—berlari menuju Aizen Sousuke sang ilusionis, sementara Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat saudara kembarnya. Ayah mereka, Kurosaki Isshin, terlihat sangat gembira, sampai-sampai ia berusaha meninju Ichigo sambil berkata, "Ichigo~, kau seharusnya bisa sehebat dia!" namun berhasil ditinju terlebih dahulu oleh Ichigo.

Aizen pun selesai menghadapi permintaan penggemarnya yang berjumlah hingga ratusan dan lebih dari separuhnya adalah kaum hawa. Ia membuka jubah pesulapnya, lalu mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus bertuliskan "_Agua de Luna"_* dan memakai kacamata capungnya. Rambut coklatnya yang awalnya disisir ke belakang dibuat berantakan sehingga jatuh lurus ke bawah.

Aizen berjalan ke gang sempit di samping restoran itu. Dia memainkan jam tangan peraknya, melihat jarumnya yang berputar. Matanya seperti mencari-cari seseorang, namun mulutnya tersenyum manis. Tangannya berusaha menyalakan korek api untuk menyulut rokoknya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ichigo terlihat pusing karena keramaian di sekitarnya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju toilet—untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ichigo pun mendapati sebuah pintu cukup besar yang bertuliskan toilet.<p>

"Aneh, kenapa ada toilet dengan pintu sebesar ini? Konyol sekali," katanya sambil mendorong pintu itu.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati ruangan toilet berdekorasi serba putih. Di dalam toilet itu terdapat sebuah _bath tub_—tunggu dulu, _bath tub_?

'Bath tub_? Toilet restoran macam apa ini?'_ batin Ichigo. Dan tiba-tiba, muncul pesulap yang ia benci—Aizen Sousuke.

Ichigo menggeram. "Kau—" tiba-tiba saja seperti ada pita hitam yang menutup mulut Ichigo. Aizen memegang tangan Ichigo yang telah menempel di dinding "toilet" itu.

"Kufufu, biar kuberitahu kalau—" Aizen mengatakannya sambil membuka pita hitam yang menutupi mulut Ichigo, lalu menciumnya. Lalu ia berkata lagi, "—inilah yang kusebut sebagai ilusi."

Aizen mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik bajunya. Dia berkata, "Hancurlah!" lalu tongkat itu berubah menjadi sebilah pedang. Tempat yang dilihat Ichigo sebagai "toilet" berubah menjadi pemandangan sebenarnya, tempat Aizen menunggu sesuatu sedari tadi.

Ichigo tercengang. Ia tetap tidak mau percaya pada yang disebut orang lain sebagai ilusi, namun ia menganggap ini adalah trik yang sangat hebat.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya pada yang orang-orang sebut ilusi, _bakka_!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha meninju Aizen, namun tinjunya berhasil ditahan Aizen dengan tangan kosong.

"Baru, kalau ini adalah trik, bukan ilusi," kata Aizen lalu menjatuhkan tangan Ichigo hingga bertekuk lutut. "Kau mau ku beri tahu seperti apa ilusi sebenarnya?"

Aizen mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu memutar balik pedangnya. Tiba-tiba, seluruh tempat berpijak Ichigo dan Aizen terbalik. Aizen tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Mulutnya membisikkan, "Nah, apakah kau masih mau bilang kalau ini trik?" ke telinga Ichigo, lalu menggigit pelan telinga itu. Sementara tangan nakalnya membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo.

"Ka-kau, a-apa maumu, b-_bakka_?" tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Aizen dari telinganya. Tapi Aizen tetap saja menggigit telinga Ichigo, dan bahkan turun ke bibir Ichigo.

"Kufufu, yang aku mau adalah—"

Aizen kembali melancarkan serangan bibirnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Ichigo hingga berdarah, lalu dia mengikat tangan Ichigo dengan tali yang datang entah dari mana—yang tentu saja hanya bagian dari ilusinya.

"—tubuhmu, Kurosaki Icigo."

_DHEG_! Ichigo tersentak. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Kata-kata Aizen sangat…tidak masuk akal. Apa maksud lelaki ini? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu?

"Apa maksudmu? Ucapanmu itu gila! Kau memang pesulap sinting!" kata Ichigo sambil memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan tali itu. Pertahanan Aizen semakin kuat. Diciumnya lagi bibir Ichigo sambil menyelesaikan _ritual-buka-kancing_ yang ia lakukan. Bukankah sebelum _bermain_ kita harus membuka kancing si manis agar permainan semakin _nikmat_?

Seluruh kancing Ichigo telah terbuka. Bibir Aizen pun mulai turun, menjamah dada bidang Ichigo. Tangan kanannya menahan Ichigo, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan tonjolan di dada Ichigo. Ichigo semakin memberontak, namun tangan kekar Aizen berhasil menahan punggungnya di atas aspal yang dingin.

_Nipple_ Ichigo berhasil membangkitkan hawa nafsu Aizen. Diremasnya tonjolan itu, lalu dijilatnya dengan tempo yang makin lama makin cepat. Ichigo mendesah, keringat dingin membasahi dirinya. Terbayang di pikirannya kalau dia adalah korban raep dari seorang pesulap.

_TAP_!

"Ichigo! Dimana kau?" terdengar suara Isshin di depan gang itu. Ichigo terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia menanggung malu jika ayahnya melihat dirinya terbaring di tengah-tengah gang kecil dengan dada telanjang?

Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya. Tangannya telah terlepas dari tali yang diikat oleh Aizen. _'Aneh,'_ batinnya. _'Sejak kapan Aizen melepaskan ikatan tali di tanganku? Mungkinkah ini…tidak, ilusi itu tidak ada!'_

"Ichigoo~ Kau ternyata disini!" teriak Isshin sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo. Refleks Ichigo membuatnya menendang muka Isshin. Sedangkan adik-adiknya berlari dengan cemas ke arah mereka.

"_Nii-chan_, ayo pulang!" kata Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan. Ichigo mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

* * *

><p>Pukul 1 pagi. Seharusnya Ichigo sudah tertidur pulas. Namun entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa dipejamkan.<p>

Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil melamun. Dia berusaha membayangkan domba-domba berlompatan—yang biasanya membantu seluruh manusia di dunia untuk jatuh terlelap. Tapi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh _bagaimana-Aizen-dapat-lenyap-seketika_.

Bagaimana mungkin Aizen dapat lenyap seketika? Itu tidak bisa masuk di akal kan?

Ichigo pun memejamkan matanya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa tempat tidurnya tertempel di langit-langit. Dunia seperti dibalik di matanya.

"Halo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Masih ingat aku?" tanya seorang lelaki yang tidak asing di matanya.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Ka-kau…" katanya. Mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

'_Ini pasti mimpi!'_ Ichigo mencoba mencubit tangannya hingga biru. Buru-buru Ichigo melepaskan cubitannya sendiri. _'Sakit! Ini…bukan mimpi?'_

"Kufufu, kau masih mau bilang 'ini trik'?" kata lelaki itu—Aizen. Ia memasuki kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Matang sekali persiapanmu Aizen," katanya penuh kemenangan.

'_Sial, bocah ini!'_ batin Aizen. Aizen merobek baju Ichigo, lalu membuka bajunya sendiri. Ia menjentikkan jari, dan ruangan kembali ke keadaan semula dalam satu kedipan mata. Ichigo tercengang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Kau masih ingin memberontak sambil berkata 'ilusi itu tidak ada', Ichigo?" kata Aizen sambil tersenyum. Ichigo langsung ketakutan. Dia berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya.

'_Sial,'_ batin Ichigo saat menyadari kalau punggungnya telah menyentuh punggung tempat tidurnya. Seringai Aizen semakin lebar. Aizen kemudian mencium bibir Ichigo sambil meraba dada Ichigo. Lidahnya menjelajahi langit-langit mulut Ichigo dan mengabsen tiga puluh dua gigi Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha mendorong Aizen, namun dalam sekejap, tangannya seperti disatukan oleh lem.

Seiring ciuman panas Aizen, tangan kanan Aizen turun ke daerah "harga diri" Ichigo lalu meremasnya. Aizen melepas ciumannya dengan Ichigo. Dijentikkannya tangan kirinya, dan entah bagaimana tangan kanannya terlihat seperti telah dilumuri _lotion_. Kemudian, ia mulai memasukkan satu jari tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya merangkul leher Ichigo. Bibirnya berucap, "Jangan khawatir, ini tidak sesakityang kau bayangkan kok."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, berharap ini hanyalah ilusi. Ucapan itu bukannya menenangkan Ichigo, tapi malah membuatnya semakin takut. Ia menyesal telah menonton lima keping _blue DVD_ yang diberikan Renji seharian kemarin. Jika ia tidak menonton film nista itu,—yang bahkan pemerannya adalah sesame kaum adam—ia pasti tidak akan setakut ini. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Aizen setelah ucapan "penenang" itu.

Dua jari telah masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Aizen menggerakkan jarinya, membuatnya menari di dalam Ichigo. Ichigo merasa sakit saat kedua benda asing itu bergerak di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tidak ingin kalah. Ia ingin membuka matanya, tapi jika ia memperlihatkan iris _hazel_-nya ke iris coklat Aizen, ia akan melihat senyum nista Aizen. Ichigo memutuskan untuk diam dan rileks—yang tentu saja itu sangat mustahil.

Aizen tertawa kecil. Dimasukkannya jari ketiga. Erangan tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Tangan kiri Aizen tidak sengaja mencakar dada Ichigo sehingga dada Ichigo merah. Ichigo pun berteriak. Aizen yang tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni kediaman Kurosaki langsung "menenangkan" Ichigo dengan ciuman. Desahan dan erangan Ichigo pun kembali tidak terdengar.

"Nnngh, A—Aizen, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba melakukan _ini_?" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela erangannya. Aizen melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berkata, "Ini kuberikan untuk membuktikan padamu kalau ilusi itu ada, Ichigo." Aizen pun melanjutkan ciumannya.

Ichigo kaget setengah mati. Apa maksudnya? Jika ini ilusi, ini terasa benar-benar…nyata. Pikirannya langsung kabur ketika Aizen menelungkupkan badan Ichigo—yang semula tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk terpojok. Ketakutan Ichigo berubah menjadi realita ketika Aizen mulai memegang "benda berharga"nya yang sudah menegang, kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam Ichigo secara tiba-tiba. Ichigo mengerang dengan sangat kencang. Benda asing itu terasa menyakitkan di bagian dalam Ichigo.

"I-_ittai_, Aizen!" rintih Ichigo.

"_Yare yare_, tiga jari pun sudah cukup. Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa nanti," kata Aizen sambil menggerakkan "barang"nya di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo mendesah.

"Desahanmu indah sekali, Ichigo," kata Aizen lagi. Aizen tetap menggerakkan "barang"nya, sementara mulutnya memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Ichigo. Tidak afdol kan kalau kau "bermain" tanpa memberikan "oleh-oleh"?

"Hhh…aaargh! Ka-kau…" Ichigo bersikeras untuk tidak menyebut nama lelaki nista yang me-_rape_ dirinya. Dia masih perawan—ekhem—perjaka. Masa keperjakaannya hilang karena lelaki yang ngotot dia harus percaya dengan apa yang disebut dengan _ilusi_.

Aizen tertawa kecil. "Kufufu, seberapa bencinya dirimu hingga tidak mau menyebut namaku?" tanyanya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas kejantanan Ichigo, membuat erangan Ichigo terdengar semakin keras. Aizen yang sangat mencintai ketenangan langsung mencium bibir merah muda Ichigo.

Aizen menggerak-gerakkan "barang"nya. Ia masih tidak bisa menemukan _titik_ Ichigo. Dikeluarkannya kejantanan miliknya, menyisakan kepala kejantanannya. Ichigo bernapas lega. _'Syukurlah, aku belum mencapai klimaks dan permainan telah usai,'_ batin Ichigo.

Pikiran Ichigo terlalu dangkal. Aizen kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Ichigo.

"Aaaargh…nnngh…A—Aizen! Nnngh, hentikan, b-_bakka_!" pinta Ichigo disela-sela erangannya. Aizen tersenyum.

"AKhirnya kau menyebut namaku Ichigo. Terdengar indah di telingaku," kata Aizen sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Ichigo menyesal telah refleks menyebut nama lelaki itu.

Lebih baik lelaki itu menciumnya daripada harus mendengarkan dirinya menyebut nama lelaki itu.

Tubuh Ichigo tiba-tiba menegang. _'Tidak. Tolong jangan sekarang!'_ batin Ichigo. Terlambat. Cairan itu telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Aizen pun buru-buru mengemut tempat keluarnya cairan itu. Dijilatnya jari-jarinya hingga menyisakan kelingkingnya yang masih dilumuri oleh cairan itu.

"Cairanmu manis. Cobalah," kata Aizen sambil memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke mulut Ichigo.

'Oh sh*t! _Kenapa dia harus jadi yang pertama yang mencoba? Kenapa tidak Grimmjow saja? Atau Renji juga tidak apa-apa!'_ batin Ichigo.

"_Oya~_, kau kesal karena harus aku yang pertama kali mencoba ya? _Gomen na_," kata Aizen setelah "membaca" pikiran Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Aizen.

"Kau—" omongan Ichigo terpotong oleh keberadaan benda asing yang berada di dalamnya kembali _beraktivitas_. Bibir merah mudanya telah dibekap oleh ciuman Aizen.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, hingga Aizen menemukan _suite spot_ Ichigo. Aizen mengeluarkan kejantanannya, lalu kembali menghentakkannya ke dalam lubang Ichigo. Ichigo berteriak, "_ITTAAAI~!_" Aizen tersenyum kecil.

Aizen merasakan suatu sensasi dalam tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku akan klimaks," katanya. Dan benar saja, Ichigo dan Aizen klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Cairan putih itu membasahi bagian dalam tubuh Ichigo. Aizen mengeluarkan kejantanannya, lalu berbaring di sebelah Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Aizen," panggil Ichigo pelan.<p>

Aizen membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ya, Ichigo?"

"Apakah ini hanya…ilusi?" tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu. Matanya seolah mengeluarkan air mata, namun Ichigo langsung menyekanya karena malu.

"_Es esta ilusión_?*" tanya Aizen balik dalam bahasa Spanyol. "_no, no lo es, mi querido_*," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo bingung. Ia tidak bisa menerjemahkan bahasa yang tidak ada bedanya dengan bahasa Italia baginya.

Aizen tertawa kecil. "Ini bukan ilusi, _my dear_."

"_Yokatta_," kata Ichigo pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Aizen."

"Cepat sekali kau mengubah pikiranmu," kata Aizen lalu menyambar bibir Ichigo. Ciuman panas pun kembali terlihat.

"Ah, sudah pagi. Aku harus segera berangkat ke Hueco Mundo. _Adios_, Ichigo!" kata Aizen sambil mengambil tongkatnya.

"Aizen…" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Ichigo?"

"Sebelum berangkat—"

Aizen sudah membayangkan Ichigo akan memeluknya ala sinetron sambil menangis, berharap mereka tidak akan berpisah.

"—pakai dulu bajumu! Kau mau terlihat telanjang di tengah jalan raya, _bakka_!"

Aizen meringis lalu melihat kembali tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Disambarnya kaus biru muda, celana _jeans_, pakaian dalamnya, dan kacamata capungnya, lalu buru-buru ia berlari keluar dari kamar Ichigo, berusaha mencari kamar mandi untuk tempatnya ganti baju.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya berhasil juga melampiaskan keinginan Rae untuk bikin fict dengan kata ilusi #sigh Salahkan Rokudou Mukurou dan para Mist Guardian yang ada di anime KHR! yang bikin Rae jadi suka kata ilusi =_=V

Soal kenapa Rae bikinnya AizenxIchigo, karena Rae mikirnya satu-satunya yang cocok dengan kata _ilusi_ dan cocok sama Ichigo cuma si Aizen (ShinjixIchigo terdengar aneh -_-V) Tapi yang kata waktu ruangan dibalik itu emang masih punyanya mbah Shinji kok. #dor

* * *

><p>Oh, ya, translation~:<p>

*Esto no es ilusión, mi querido = It's not an illusion, my dear

*Agua de luna = Water moon (sebagian dari arti nama zanpakutou Aizen #plak)

*Es esta ilusión? = Is it an illusion?

* no, no lo es, mi querido = No, it is not, my dear.

4 kata di atas itu d(-_-) adalah bahasa spanyol dan Rae juga ga bisa-bisa amat bahasa spanyol, jadi masih pake bantuan mbah google. Kalo ada yang salah, gomen, Rae ga terlalu bisa. Hiks TwT

Last, mind to **Review**?


End file.
